Anyone Up For A Drink?
by fourandtwenty
Summary: Eight characters from Least Likely of All and Formidolosus Draco, Take Me Away choose to play a drinking game on Sirius' birthday - with the results not only including eight drunken idiots, but fairly amusing as well.


No, this isn't meant to be taken seriously... chill :o) A random little spew with the characters from Least Likely of All, and PLEASE do yourself a favour and don't read this until chapter 23's up. I'm just posting it now because I know I'll forget about it later, as I tend to do. *shrug* Enjoy!  
Aimée  
  
  
  
  
  
Snow was falling thickly outside the Snape mansion as eight people sat in the middle of the drawing room, each as bored and idle as the next. While celebrating Sirius Black's birthday, the thick snow had started and hadn't quite yet ended, leaving the guests snowed in. Apparating was out of the question, as the wards around the Snape mansion strictly prohibited any person without Snape blood doing so – Harry, of course, being the exception.  
  
After nearly an hour of idle talk and fidgeting, Severus stood up went to the dining room, grabbing four bottles of various liquors and bringing them back to where the rest of the group was. He was aware his every movement was being followed closely by seven pairs of eyes, but ignored each of them as he went to find eight shot glasses he knew he had collected from various pubs and such.  
  
"I Never," he announced as he sat back down, setting the glasses in front of each group member, "We're all old enough to drink and this get together needs to be lightened up a bit – Sirius certainly deserves that much. As long as he approves, I'd like to introduce you all to an interesting drinking game."  
  
Sirius grinned, nudging Severus slightly, "Of course I approve. Which game?"  
  
"I Never," Severus repeated, "A game in which we go around the group and each say something we've never done – if anyone else has done so, they much drink their shot and refill."  
  
His wife, Lily's, eyes widened, "Sev… You're kidding?"  
  
Severus shot her a sly smile, "We've got room for anyone who has had a bit too much life experience, and the kids are old enough now."  
  
"I've played this once or twice, Mum," Harry announced, reaching for the bottle of vodka and pouring himself and Draco Malfoy a shot, "It's fun, trust me."  
  
"Sounds a bit stupid to me, really," Ethan, Severus' oldest child, chided, "Admitting secrets to a bunch of drunks."  
  
"You don't have to play, dear, but I'd like to hear you come up with something better to do," Lily raised her eyebrow as silence entered the room, "Thought so."  
  
"Very well, who would like to start?" Severus asked, busying himself with filling up everyone's glass.  
  
"You suggested it, Dad, so I guess you're starting," Harry grinned, leaning back into the plush cushions of the sofa he was sharing with Draco.  
  
"Very well," he sighed, eyeing the group for a moment before speaking, "I've never… slept with a man."  
  
Harry threw his head back and laughed, "Good Lord, Dad, bringing out the big guns already?"  
  
Regardless, he, Draco, Cassandra, Lily, Remus, and Sirius each grabbed their shot glass and downed the strong liquid.  
  
"Remus?!" Lily exclaimed, looking at her best friend warily, "I wasn't all too surprised with Sirius, but…"  
  
"Experimenting when I was sixteen, dear," he grinned, "Don't tell me you never thought about it."  
  
Lily shook her head before refilling her glass, refusing to say another word on the subject.  
  
"I've never…" Harry grinned, an evil glint shining in his eyes, "Been submissive."  
  
Severus and Lily's mouths dropped open simultaneously, but neither said a word as Draco and Remus downed their shots, both blanching at the taste.  
  
"My turn, is it?" Draco cleared his throat, "I've never won a Quidditch match."  
  
Only Harry and Sirius drank to this, but only after Harry shot his boyfriend a snide look.  
  
"I've never…" Lily thought for a moment, "Been snogged by a girl."  
  
"I should hope not, love," Severus grinned as he and everyone else – including Cassandra – downed their shot in one gulp.  
  
"I'm not going to ask," Ethan sighed, grabbing his wife's hand as he set his glass down.  
  
"I've never gotten into a physical fight," Cassandra shrugged, watching as everyone else downed a shot of the Champaign now being offered, each tipsy from the alcohol intake.  
  
"I've never been drunk before," Ethan grinned, watching as once again everything else took a shot, "I believe we're going to run out of alcohol at this rate."  
  
Harry shot Draco a curious look, "You've been in a fight?"  
  
"Of course, you git," Draco grinned, "With you."  
  
Harry nodded, the memory seeping back into his mind, "Yes… Good point."  
  
"You two have been physical?" Cassandra asked, eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
"Apparently in more ways than one," Sirius laughed, refilling his shot glass. "I've never had sexual relations with that chicken."  
  
"And we're cutting him off now…" Remus grabbed Sirius' glass, filling it with water from a pitcher nearby, "I've never… God, I don't know. Appreciated the moon, I suppose."  
  
Ethan and Cassandra shot the man curious glances as all downed their alcohol, more than a few on the verge of realizing they were dead drunk.  
  
"I've never been to America, as much as I've always wanted to go," Severus admitted as Cassandra and Harry both drank from their glasses.  
  
"And I've never been married, thank God," Harry laughed as Cassandra brought her foot out, aiming about a foot to the left of him, completely missing her ex fiancé's leg, even while attempting to grab her glass along with everyone but Sirius and Draco.  
  
"I've never cheated on my partner," Draco shrugged, watching as Cassandra and Lily both drank deeply, the taste no longer making an impact on either woman's tongue.  
  
"I've never… played a musical instrument!" Lily slurred, giggling and leaning on her husband's shoulder, watching as only Harry and Sirius drank.  
  
"Piano," both admitted at the same time, and then they burst out laughing.  
  
"I've never…" Cassandra started in a sing-song voice, "Sang in public."  
  
Sirius grinned and downed one, but he was the only one.  
  
"What? It was a bar," he shrugged, waiting for Ethan to speak next.  
  
"I've never given birth, nor do I plan on doing so."  
  
Both Lily and Cassandra giggled loudly, making half the liquid in their glasses slosh out either side.  
  
"You know, I could change that… plant a fetus in you or something…" Lily giggled, "Wouldn't that be lovely? I'd have a son in Maternity that wouldn't be able to pace."  
  
Ethan blanched, but didn't say a word after his mother's outburst, slowly sinking into the cushions inconspicuously.  
  
"I've never remembered a one night stand," Sirius announced proudly, watching as the rest of them – save Severus and Draco – drank to that.  
  
"Well, I've never danced naked on a bar singing at the top of my lungs in front of over a hundred people," Remus grinned sloppily, nearly falling off his chair.  
  
Sirius shrugged, chugging down the alcohol and laughing at everyone else's reaction.  
  
"What? A lot of pretty birds stuffed bills down my pants… I didn't mind in the least."  
  
  



End file.
